The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display, and particularly to a method for fabricating a liquid crystal cell in which a photoresist coating and removing process is eliminated so that number of the fabrication process steps may be minimized.
The transmittance of a twisted nematic(TN) cell in each grey level is dependent on viewing angle. In particular, the transmittance in the up and down directions is asymmetric, while it is symmetric in the left and right directions. Thus, there is a problem in that the image in the up and down directions may be reversed and the viewing angle becomes narrow. This angular dependence in the up and down directions is caused by the electrically induced liquid crystal(LC) director configuration.
To solve this angular dependence problem, therefore, a two-domain twisted nematic(TDTN) cell has been introduced. FIG. 1 is a sectional view of the TDTN cell showing each pixel having two director configuration domains in which the pre-tilted directions are in opposing directions. Applying a grey level voltage to this cell, the LC directors in two domains are tilted in opposite directions so that the transmittance in the up and down directions is compensated and viewing angle characteristics are improved.
In the above-described TDTN cell, however, there is a problem in that polyimide used for an alignment layer is affected by the rubbing process because the rubbing is carried out twice: once with a photoresist exposing selected portions to have a first, then a second time with the PR removed to form a second pretilt angle in the opposite direction in portions previously covered by the PR. Thus, the pretilt angles in opposing directions in two domains are provided.
In order to solve the angular dependence problem, a domain divided twisted nematic(DDTN) cell is also used. In the DDTN cell, alignment layers are coated on the upper and lower substrates of the cell, as shown in FIG. 2.
A first alignment layer 7 is exposed to inner space of the cell in one domain of the upper substrate, while a second alignment layer 8 is exposed in one neighboring domain. In addition, the first alignment layer 7 is exposed to the inner space of the cell in a portion of the domain of the lower substrate facing the domain of the upper substrate in which the second alignment is exposed. Further, second alignment layer 8 is exposed in a neighboring domain facing the domain of the upper substrate in which the first alignment layer is exposed. Since the first and second alignment layers consist of two materials having different pretilt angles, the average pretilt angles of the left and right domains, after rubbing, are in opposite directions, so that the transmittance is symmetric and the viewing angle is compensated.
Referring to FIGS. 3A.about.3H, the fabrication process or the DDTN cell is explained in detail as follow.
First, as shown in FIG. 3A, a transparent indium tin oxide(ITO) electrode layer 3 is coated on the substrate 1. Thereafter, the first alignment layer 7 and the second alignment layer 8 are successively formed on the ITO layer 3(see FIGS. 3B and 3C). The photoresist layer 10 is also coated on the second alignment layer 8 to first expose the first alignment layer 7 and the second alignment layer 8 to the inner space of the cell, as shown in FIG. 3D.
As shown in FIGS. 3E and 3F, using the mask 12 having opening divided into micro units, ultraviolet(UV) light is irradiated on a certain part of micro unit of the second alignment layer 8, and thereafter dissolved with a developing solution. Here, the second alignment layer 8 includes material soluble in a developing solution, while the first alignment layer 7 includes material insoluble in the developing solution, such that the first alignment layer 7 is exposed to the inner space of the cell after the exposed portion of the second alignment layer 8 has been dissolved away.
After the photoresist layer 10 on the second alignment layer 8 is removed to form the desired structure, rubbing is carried out on the first alignment layer 7 and the second alignment layer 8 which have been in exposed alternate succession, sa shown in FIGS. 3G and 3H. Thus the alignment controlling force is provided in the micro regions of the first alignment layer 7 and the second alignment layer 8 which were exposed to the inner space of the cell.
In the conventional method for fabricating the DDTN cell, however, there is a problem that an excessive number of process steps are required to fabricate the cell.